


怀归 21

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili
Kudos: 5





	怀归 21

他贴着高景的颈侧吮吸，尖尖的犬牙磨着跳动脉搏，突然无端想：“这样出其不意，他会不会就死在床上？旁人看了又会当笑话嘲讽多少年？”但这想法只短暂停留，高景轻声呻吟着，手顺着贺兰明月腰线游移至胯间，握住阳具上下捋动。  
贺兰略一低头，索性将裤腰拉低，任由高景摸来摸去，自己则探手去找那个木匣子。  
熟悉的兰花香散开来，高景面颊一红，埋在他胸口，大胆撸动阳具的动作也缓了。贺兰明月察觉到他迟疑，有些不耐道：“殿下不想了么？”  
“没有……”高景看不真切，听得他话语中烦躁，抱着贺兰的腰，不自觉地分开腿，膝盖蹭一蹭他的小腿讨好，“是……很想。你都好几天只安静睡觉，我还道你倦了……”  
他在床上总是很能服软的，贺兰明月以往吃这一套，可这天想到白日里高景说起纳侧室时的神情，便觉得一股无名火止不住。对这笨拙的讨好，贺兰明月不置可否，沾了润滑的脂膏捂在掌心融了，湿淋淋地往他臀间送。  
温热的穴口经过许多次，前戏就变得简单，他只肖抽插几下，高景那张后穴便软软地张开，咬住他的指节，里头像活了一般把他往更深的地方吞。  
若在平常，贺兰明月血气方刚的，无论如何都忍不了，恨不能直接以鼓胀性器替代手指直捣黄龙，将他按在被褥间干得泣不成声。但他今天铁了心要折磨高景，手指往里头探，坏心地曲起来，折腾得高景耳根红了一片。  
“别、别这样……你进来，别弄我了——”高景讨饶道，乖巧地吻贺兰的侧脸，感觉他的亲吻一路往下，含着自己乳首拿犬牙蹭，又疼又爽。  
“明月哥哥，你怎么……”  
“不喜欢吗？”贺兰明月含糊道，吮吸得水声啧啧，抬起眼望向他，笑了笑道，“我忘了，您看不见。但这样的话干脆就不要看，交给我吧？”  
他说这话时，故意抬起高景的腰将性器抵在穴口。高景以为他要进去了，抓着贺兰的手紧了紧，像在吸气，哪知贺兰却只磨过会阴，从前端的囊袋一路拖到后穴，慢条斯理地试探，稍微进去一点又迅速抽离，同时手掐着高景性器根部不叫他释放。  
高景被他折磨得满眼泪水，字句都连不成完整的还要狠狠道：“……我告诉你……唔，待到明天我非要……啊，哈……明月，放开，你放开——”  
“明天殿下要做什么呢？”贺兰明月低笑的声音似乎是透过骨骼传来的，落在高景脑中，撞得他剩余一点理智也七零八散。  
于是只能抓着他的手臂哀求：“明月哥哥，求你……别弄我……”  
贺兰明月舔过高景耳蜗，加快撸动他的频率，含糊道：“乖。”  
那一声比所有的笑都更具杀伤力，高景闷哼一声，在他放开根部的瞬间射了贺兰明月满手。同时后穴的手指突然撤出，他还来不及喘息，高潮尚未褪去，那硬粗的性器便一寸一寸地挤进去——  
他微张着唇无声喘气，错觉自己要在花香和腥膻味中窒息了。  
后穴被塞满了，高景缓过呼吸，长长地呻吟，像满足的小动物终于找到了最合适的居所，舒服得勾在贺兰明月腰间的脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
那把腰好像有用不完的力气，在一场情事中可以让他从头到尾满足。高景抱着贺兰明月，感觉他的手指仍在自己身上游走，带着些黏稠，停在腰侧、在乳首画圈。他像完全脱离了平时的矫揉造作，肆无忌惮地在贺兰身下放荡——这恰好让高景更加愉快。  
方才被折磨的委屈一扫而空了，高景呢喃要更多，不停吐出些嗯嗯啊啊的短促音节，感觉贺兰撞得更用力，听见交合处的水声。  
“叫别人来听听呢？殿下。”贺兰明月也听到了，他没有搂着高景的那只手游走到他们的连接处，摸了一把后又笑起来，“好滑呀，殿下，这么多水……还是不要让其他人知道，您只让我上这张床，行么？”  
话一出口，两人都是一愣，但贺兰明月只有片刻停顿，垂着睫毛，含住了他的唇，几乎不让高景有任何思考的余地。  
舌尖灵活地探入，接着进到更甚，像他插在高景后穴里的东西一样刺着，把口腔也填得很满，下颌合不上，高景徒劳地仰着脖子不让涎水往下淌——但那透明的清液仍顺唇角淅淅沥沥地弄湿了他。  
贺兰的舌头抵在他喉咙口，高景觉得有些不舒服，“嗯”“唔”地哼着推他，贺兰明月却置若罔闻，胯下性器操弄的节奏也和口腔一致地快。  
高景意乱情迷地被他完全占有，好像全身都泡在水里，鼻腔充盈的是兰花香，耳畔听见自己和贺兰粗重的呼吸搅在一起，眼前什么也看不见，只有一片影子。  
他的轮廓真好看，高景没来由地想，正想说什么，一张口又是羞人的呻吟：“……嗯，啊，明月哥哥……不要了、太快了……”  
“不要吗？”贺兰明月狠狠地撞他，捞起高景上半身和自己贴在一起，“我却觉得您又在口是心非——是要得更深吧？”  
言罢，他自下而上地顶弄高景穴里深处的肉，清液溢得更厉害，高景埋在贺兰明月肩上，羞得狠了，泄愤般咬住他的肩膀，听见那人闷哼一声，竟奇异有了更大快感。  
贺兰明月掐着他的后颈，撩开那把作乱的青丝：“殿下，不要再咬，否则下次我让您嘴巴张开了就合不上。”  
“嗯？什么……啊！”  
才嘴硬了几个字，口中忽然被塞入什么，腥味瞬间叫他有片刻作呕。高景回过神，才发现是贺兰的手指，三根一起插进来。  
意识到他刚才摸过哪里，他猛地挣扎，却被扣得更紧。  
“不喜欢？您下头可喜欢得很，那么多水……是您自己的。”话音甫落，贺兰明月吻去他的眼泪，腰晃得更快。  
“滚、滚！”高景低吼着，报复着他，咬紧那手指。  
他撤出手指时带了血，却也不恼，只重新将高景放平，架起他的腿勾住大腿根顶弄。高景的呻吟很快又软了，只是不再抱他，看起来气得不轻，只抓着床褥，将那上好丝绸抓出了褶皱，也不再伸着手要抱了。  
贺兰明月也知道刚才的举动是冒犯了他，拂过指尖伤口，他放缓了抽插速度，俯下身温柔地吻高景的额头。他浅浅地抵着高景穴里那团最敏感的软肉，摩擦时感觉他叫喊得更娇气，知道他舒服了，这才一路吻到唇齿间。  
尝到他的眼泪，贺兰明月想，原来他不免俗，眼泪也是咸的。  
“怎么这么好哭？”他含着高景的唇轻轻地吻，听见他一声抽泣，知道被折腾狠了，声音放得更柔更低，“别哭，殿下，您一哭，我心都要碎了……”  
他被高景包裹在极致的舒爽和暖热中，又紧又润，牢牢地纠缠他不放。可贺兰明月始终觉得不够，直到这话出口，仿佛他突然发现心脏始终被掏空了一块，交欢的地方并不能让他体会到初次结合时的快感。  
直到高景颤抖地伸出手，把住了他的胳膊，带着哭腔说：“抱着我……”  
贺兰明月不再回答好与不好，一把搂住高景，仿佛揉进骨血地那种拥抱法，下身蓦地进得好深，高景的惊叫就在他耳畔痒酥酥地撩拨。  
他光靠这一声就突然高潮，来不及撤出，头一回射在了高景里面。  
那位娇气的殿下没有责怪他，反而把贺兰明月抱得更紧，亲吻胡乱落在耳根、肩膀、锁骨，乱七八糟地印，又咬又亲地发脾气。  
“我不想要别人，但是……”他抽抽搭搭、断断续续，趁意识模糊，脆弱地把自己的心事剖白给贺兰听，“明月哥哥，他们都逼我、逼我……”  
逼他做什么呢？  
高景累了，后头的话也迷糊地吞进了嗓子。贺兰明月始终抱着他，将他摁在怀中，性器嵌在他的穴里感觉到那儿有点松有点肿，却还舍不得出来。  
贺兰明月从不否认他对高景的好感始于契合的欲望，尝过他，就再也不想要别人，无论男女。但他尚且说不清楚床笫间的胡话，为什么总让自己久久回不过神。  
他抱着高景，直觉这就是他寻找的那块缺失。


End file.
